


Star (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [13]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Prompt Stories, Star - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: The search.





	Star (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Usually, Christmas didn’t mean much to Steve. Ever since he became Captain America that he had yet to have a normal Christmas, with all that came with it. But this year was different. This year he was going to spend it with someone he loved and cared about and he was determined to make it count.

With Christmas fast approaching, he had mentioned to Taylor, his girlfriend, that he hadn’t celebrated Christmas in a while. Taylor then vowed to give him a Christmas to remember. They had already bought a fake tree and all the ornaments and tinsel necessary to decorate it. There was only one thing they didn’t bought: a topper. They didn’t seem to find one that both would like. So, there he was. Walking through the streets of New York city, going in to every store that had Christmas decorations for sale, looking for something.

Steve walked into another store and looked around. A young lady approached him and asked if she could help him with anything, he thanked her but said that he was just looking. He needed to do this by himself. Browsing through the vast selection on display, not really finding anything that would be something both would like.

He walked out of the store into the cold air of the city, not willing to give up but feeling somewhat defeated. This had to be the twentieth or thirtieth store he had gone in, only to come out empty handed. He was starting to lose hope that he would find something. Steve knew he still had time, after all, Christmas was still a few weeks away, but he wanted to find something so badly that he was slowly frustrating himself.

His phone rang. Checking the caller I.D., he saw that it was Sam calling.

\- “Hey, Sam.”

\- “Hey, Cap. What you’re up to?”

\- “Not much. Just walking around the city.”

\- “Let me guess. You and Taylor haven’t found the perfect tree topper and you’re looking for one right now.” – Steve could hear the slight mocking in his voice. Sam was well aware of their quest for the tree topper. Steve had gone to him in search of places to find it.

\- “What can I say? I want to make my girl happy and finding this thing will make her happy, so…”

\- “Dude, she would be happy if you were to give her a trash can lid for a topper. All she wants is to make sure you have a proper Christmas, not to see you stress out because of a freaking tree topper.”

\- “I know. I just want to make sure this Christmas is great for her too.” – Steve knew Sam was right. Taylor wouldn’t want him worrying about this. This was supposed to be a fun thing, not a stressful one.

\- “Listen, if all else fails, you can always put your shield up there.”

\- “Very funny, Sam.” – Steve couldn’t help but to imagine the idiotic idea and smile.

\- “Look, I just called to check in on you. Call me if you need help, alright?”

\- “Will do, Sam. Thanks.” – With that, he heard Sam disconnect the call and pocketed his phone.

Adjusting his jacket, Steve decided that Sam was right. There was no point in stressing about it. They will find the perfect topper, one that they both like and that will mean something to them both. Until then, they would just have to keep searching.

Making his way back home, he couldn’t help but to think about Taylor and how amazing she was. She was doing so much so he could have a great Christmas: she was searching for recipes of his favorite Christmas foods; she had given up on spending Christmas with her best friend and her family, something she did every year and that she truly enjoyed, to spend it with him, just the two of them.

He knew he had to make something special for her, if not during Christmas, then after, but definitely sometime soon. She was his shinning star, the one that guided him when he had doubts and fears. What a change a year can make when you’re with someone that loves you, all of you, with all your flaws and imperfections.

She was definitely his lucky star and he wouldn’t trade her for all the stars up above.


End file.
